horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Take U To McDonald's
"Take U To McDonald's" is a song by Australian rapper Bangs. Lyrics Let me take you to McDonald's, I know you like it Let me take you to McDonald's, money in my pocket Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, I know you like it Let me take you to McDonald's, money in my pocket Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's I get the best deals Today's Sunday, you're missing all the happy meals I gotta eat good and you know I will I got the best burger and you know I'm the king Chips on the side, with the fries and the drink Let me add the mayo sauce, it's feel good anything Imma be honest If I take you out, that would be McDonald's I got the McChicken, tastes good like heaven, huh? I'm waiting for the second one, soda on the side I'm feeling like a number one, what you know about Mac Let me help you with that What you know about Mac Let me come and bite that Let me take you to McDonald's, I know you like it Let me take you to McDonald's, money in my pocket Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, I know you like it Let me take you to McDonald's, money in my pocket Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's I get the best deals Today's Sunday, you're missing all the happy meals I gotta eat good and you know I will I got the best burger and you know I'm the king I mean I got the Big Mac Admit that was a burger, that would be a hammer jack Admit that was an apple, that would be a Big Mac For $5.99 And I order my meal without standing in the line That was a shortcut, design wasting no time I can get yours on time, worry 'bout mine I like the fried chips, that's good like bad chicks with big hips She can come sit on my face with her Mac hips Let me take you to McDonald's, I know you like it Let me take you to McDonald's, money in my pocket Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, I know you like it Let me take you to McDonald's, money in my pocket Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Let me take you to McDonald's, take you to McDonald's Why it sucks # The music video is laughable and literally just Bangs rapping with McDonald's products # Bangs has an awful singing voice especially when he starts singing the bridge where his voice is very high pitched and annoying. # The whole song is gigantic product placement for McDonalds. He mentions the company 36 times! # The album cover is terrible. # Bangs has a terrible flow when he raps # His rapping is awful Only Redeeming Quality # The beat is quite nice and well produced, however it is not enough to save the song. Music Video Ur Boy Bangz - Take U To McDonald's - OFFICIAL VIDEO (Reupload) Category:Bangs Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Little Autotune Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with good production Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that were deleted